The new story of Bella
by love10134
Summary: It's sorta a different type of story if Bella hasn't met Edward will its her Senior year and little bit of some Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The distraction of one to another

I never given much thought if my broken heart would heal from my all the stuff I've been threw. So one night I had a dream that everything would change and I would be able to be free and move on. So for the fast three to five weeks I had been catatonic and not very much human like. So I was more alone then ever. So the next day I was sitting at the lunch table and sitting their waiting to die, when Michael one guy that I had think I liked came up to me and to see if he could sit next to me,i of course said yes. He was not like the other boys at school he was always the nice boy that always cared about was something I have wanted to tell you Michael said to me in the light it up room were all the kids were out and about switching to classes .He had been someone that has been a very good friend very caring since my last year in middle school. When he came up to me i new that he wanted to tell me just by the way his eyes were looking at the deserted lunchroom he then started talking about how close we were in friends in middle school and how well we got along and i agreed and committed on how sweet that was for him to say.

He pretty much new everything, i was all alone my father was everything i had left after i got into the car accident with my mom and Ex boyfriend we were driving to go to a Grocery store when we collided with a truck . In the end result i was the only one who survived , i felt like nothingness, i feel it's still my fault though. When i saw Michael get up he said " Veronica , you know i have feelings for you, but see , I know you are still healing for what happened between the incident with Jacob. But i think its time to move on it's not healthy for you." I looked into his blue eyes , they made me have Butterflies this is out of control, i cant be falling for someone this quick. I then opened my mouth to say what i was going to say when he put his lips to mine , i didn't argue back when he did so. He was the first to pull back having worry in his eyes that something was wrong. I then started explaining it all to him.

Michael i can feel my self falling for you but see the thing is that after Jacob, i dont know what im suppose to is alot of secrets that are left behind from it but i just think that we need some time to get in this Relationship.

( Authors Note: I hope you like it there will be another chapter every other day if i can get around to it i hope you like it)


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk my way into the very crowded Spanish classroom I see there was someone different at my joined table. It made it clear of who it might even be, there was news already going on that new kids were coming into Forks. As you know that since Forks is literally so small, when new people come or leave it is big news. I walk by and he but his blue cotton long sleeve shirt up to his nose, and pinches the bridge of his nose as well. I look questionably and smell my hair; it smelled like Strawberries. My name is Bella Marie swan why am I so darn nervous over him I smell fine. I then turned to face him and I then began, my name is Isabella…I mean Bella just Bella. I'm a senior and well we are in the same class. Well, pleased to meet you Bella. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen; I'm a senior as well. He then gave me a crooked smile, from when he did that my head felt really light and I couldn't feel myself breathing. Bella breath in out in out you might pass out. Wow I think I may really like this boy, I mean wow Jake dies and now I think I'm going to find love  
>But, wow, I feel so bad. I feel like I'm hurting Jacob right now, for a second there I remember the way his hair feels in my hands when I play with it since it was always short. I smell the way he smells with his lovely colon it makes me feel safe when I'm with him. Bella it's been 3 months it's time to let this go. I need to move on. I then realize that I could be talking to Edward, but just as I open my mouth to say something he quickly says something first. I would really like to get to know you, since my family moved down here I mean just me. My siblings, Mother and Father (or use mom and dad) have lived here, but we have finally decided to come back down here again. Again, I thought to myself; well that's odd have I seen him around some where maybe over summer or something, I mean he looks like a freaking Model everything about him is perfect. And, well I would like it a lot, if you would sit with me at lunch or something.<p>

It was about 6 am when I woke up to my dad snoring even through the walls; today was the day I was supposed to sit with Edward…. Saying his name already made me have butterflies in my stomach. I then, put on a pair of jeans and tank top, a V-neck, and finally my beige rain jacket. It had not stopped raining for about 3 months, even after living here for 17 ½ years the rain's not the problem anymore.

As I got to school, I saw Edward pop up right next to me. It was so weird, he was nowhere near me and then pop there he is. Well, Hello Edward; I said in a soft whisper.


End file.
